


好ちゅさ一

by Vexicle



Series: Franime [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	1. Confidence Level: 0

_Ah, Cherry-chan._

Francis can't help staring a little enviously at where his friend stands outside his classroom window. 4-02’s window faces Chalkhill's school garden, everyone knows that. For this reason Francis feels a little less guilty spying on what he knows is probably a private moment.

Cherry and Aquilo are standing amongst the flower bushes, talking and laughing. Well, at least Cherry is. The black-haired girl punches Aquilo playfully in the arm as he winces. She points at the flowers in the bush, small and red, growing together in clusters. She plucks one out and attempts to put it in Aquilo’s short blond, hair, loudly teasing him. 

_I… wish I could be that confident,_ Francis thinks, blushing as he buries his face in his chemistry homework - homework he currently isn't in the mood to complete. _I wonder if she'd teach me._

When Francis sneakily steals another glance at the duo, he finds that Cherry has managed to put the small plant in Aquilo’s hair, right above his left ear. Grinning cheekily, she attempts to put a second, then a third, then a fourth. Soon red petals overwhelm Aquilo’s neatly combed hair. Though he voices complaints all the way, Francis notices that he’s keeping his head very still.

_Man, weeks ago I'd have done that to Taro-kun._ Francis’s heart pounds faster at the exhilaration he always feels just by thinking about the black-haired boy. Nowadays he can see the confusion, the hurt in his violet gaze, and Francis has a feeling it's all because he's so confused right now. Nevermind, he'll figure out why Taro’s hurt after he figures out how to act around him.

Francis doesn't understand. He's never been shy. Heck, he had taken the initiative to approach the other boy when they were first year ones, struggling to fit into their new identity. He's never even thought twice about anything, but now that Taro’s in the picture he's all muddled up in the head.

_This isn't like me,_ Francis thinks as he leans back against his chair with a sigh. He doesn't like it, this introspection he always forces himself into. For now, Francis just accepts the fact that the older boy makes him feel so happy, so giddy inside. There's also something else, something darker, but Francis stubbornly ignores that part of him. He won't let it take over again, he promises himself, even though he knows he'll probably break that oath in approximately a week.

Taro probably feels like Francis has gotten distant, that's what it is. Francis chides himself harshly. Maybe… maybe he should call him to hang out. Maybe he should go visit him right now. Unfortunately his heart pounds so fast that he feels like throwing up at the thought, so he shelves that thought for later.

_Oh my god what the hell is happening to me?_ Francis thinks, covering his face with his hands. This isn't Francis. Francis rushes into things, Francis never does things properly, Francis is outgoing and friendly. He just _can't_ seem to function properly around the black-haired boy. Francis groans quietly, closing his eyes.

Alright, so maybe Francis has a teensy tiny crush on him, but he's already made peace with the fact. They were friends, right? He's completely fine just being friends with Taro-kun, he really is. Really. Taro's said numerous times he isn't really considering having a relationship this young, and that's fine. He'll respect that. Francis just isn't sure why his body seizes up like this everytime he draws near. He wants this new strange attitude gone. This is troublesome.

Class starts in fifteen minutes, that's right. He’ll pull through today as well. Francis reminds himself he has more important things to focus on… for now. Soon this will pass. Maybe Taro won't like him back, and that's fine. That's completely _fine_ , he insists to himself, even though he feels like he wants to skip school and stay home today. Maybe hide a little, maybe cry a lot.

The brunet once again glances out of the window, where Cherry and Aquilo are having an all-out war of petals and leaves. Even Aquilo seems to have momentarily forgotten this is school property. Francis looks at them sadly, observing how Cherry’s gotten the blond to laugh and smile for once. 

_Maybe if I could just act the way I do usually around Taro-kun, everything would be fine._ Francis clutches harder at his school uniform’s tie. Still, something prevents him from doing so. Anxiety. That's what it is. Francis bites his lip as he looks stubbornly back at the papers sprawled messily all over his desk. Why does he feel like that? He's not used to this at all. Francis does not feel anxious. Francis loves having his friends around.

_Ugh, how does she do it?_ Francis thinks, and he's astounded at how _bitter_ he feels. Alarmed, he forcibly cuts his inner ramblings off. No way. Cherry hasn't done anything wrong, except be happy when he's sad, that's stupid, he should let her live her life, that's what he should do, that's the right thing to do. _And maybe… ask her for advice._

In the end, though, what does he want to do? Francis tries to picture him and Taro going on a date, his heart hammering against his ribcage. His blush flaring up tenfold, he briefly wonders what would happen should Taro feel the same. He thinks he might want to confess. Maybe. He stares expressionessly at his work, the lines and symbols all melding together until he realises he's tearing up. Sniffing, he wipes the tears away with the back of his hand.

_I'm scared._


	2. Happiness Level: 0

“Hey, Zephyr-chan, do you feel like Frakkun is avoiding me?”

Taro fidgets in his seat uncomfortably. He's not sure what he's done wrong, exactly, but ever since that whole selfie incident he's _positive_ that the brunet has been giving him the cold shoulder.

Taro doesn't know where to go or who to turn to. He had found himself pacing around the corridors outside his class after school. Taro knows that everyone just _loves_ to turn to him in times of trouble, but unfortunately that left him at a loss of who to dump his emotional garbage onto. _Who else can I rely on but myself? I haven't had to since… forever._

He'd usually go to Francis, but of course that's out. Aquilo was his second choice, but he'd probably just be incredibly uncomfortable; romance did that to him. Cherry was a definite no. Iggy was kind but also too awkward to really offer any solutions. No one in Taro’s choir club really knew Francis that well. That just left Zephyr, the last member of Smooth Flying. The black-haired girl, Taro decided, was the only one who both knew how to listen and be good at empathy.

“We all do, actually,” Zephyr says gently, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Great, so I'm not the only one?” Taro groans. He sighs and slams his head face-down on the desk. “What did I do?” His voice comes out as a pathetic whimper.

“I… about that, it seems like it's something he needs to figure out himself.” Zephyr’s voice sounds a little guarded.

“What is it?”

“I won't say.”

“You don't know, do you?” Taro sighs, dejected.

“I mean, I don't know, but I _have_ had similar experiences in the past.” Zephyr’s face looks a little strained. She tries to brush off some of the tension by pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

“What, have Iggy and Basil randomly decided to ignore you before?” Taro probably should apologise later on. This seems a little bit too personal.

Zephyr doesn't seem to mind. “Not really.” She furrows her brows in concern. “Okay, I don't think I should say anything more. You know, I think you need to ask him yourself.”

Taro says nothing, staring idly down at nothing. “Okay, thanks,” he says sadly, standing up while he tries to ignore the impending soul-crushing depression. “See you tomorrow.” 

Briefly, Zephyr tugs on his arm to stop him from leaving. “I'm sorry I can't help much. You can talk to me whenever you feel like it, okay, oppa? Good luck.” She flashes him a smile, and Taro feels some part of the haze over his brain lift. Taro smiles back and turns to leave; he can feel the girl’s concerned gaze on his back as he leaves her classroom.

Taro sighs, hugging himself tight. He wishes he knew what he did to drive Francis away. They've always been together, even before Smooth Flying formed, and now that his best friend’s suddenly ignoring the crap out of him he feels ridiculously empty inside. Taro still remembers the way the brunet approached him, with shining green eyes and the bright smile that caused Taro to slowly thaw towards him. 

_It's been four years. He's always been here. What do I do without Frakkun?_

He's really hoping he can hear that enthusiastic voice yelling his name, but as Taro turns to walk to his classroom next door, no one appears. He sighs again as he settles back again at his seat.

Taro’s starting to wonder whether he even has a life outside of Francis. He shakes his head. _No way, we'll find and talk this over and it'll be fine._ Taro misses him already, it's been weeks since this happened, and he really, desperately wants Francis to tell him what's wrong.

_Maybe he's gone to the other members._ Taro’s completely taken aback by the sudden surge of negativity in him at the thought. On one hand, if he really did so Taro really is happy he could find help, but some deeper, darker part of him snarls: _No way, Frakkun is_ my _best friend!_ I'm _the one that's closest to him, he should come to_ me _first!_

Taro doesn't know what it is, but he tries to shut his swirling emotional storm away as he chews on his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tight. He should be happy for Francis, he really should be, but for some reason… Francis going to the other members before him doesn't sit well with him at all. 

Taro grits his teeth and clenches his fist. He doesn't even want to imagine the thought, this dangerous thought that sends him into a snarling rage. Taro feels like a bristling cat, defensive and ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Then again, maybe… maybe it had something to do with him. Taro feels his hairs along his pelt smoothen back down.

_But then… why won't he talk to me?_ Taro’s eyes water and soon he finds himself burying his tear-streaked cheeks in his hands. Taro feels like a rug has been dragged out from under him and he's falling down, down, down, with little he can do to stop it. Luckily no one’s really around right now, so no one can see his total meltdown.

_No, no, no,_ Taro tries to comfort himself, staring at nothingness though his teary eyes. _We’ve known each other for so long, he won't ignore me without any reason..._ Taro wipes his eyes and sniffs loudly. _I'll ask him tomorrow, it'll be fine. Everything will be fine._

That's right, if there's one thing he can be sure of, it's that Francis will support him to the end. Hadn't he said so countless times before, with that sweet smile of his?

_All I want is Francis back._ Taro sighs and starts tossing his assorted notes into his bag. Feeling weak, he stumbles as he pushes in his chair, adjusts his desk, and hoists his bag over his shoulder.

Taro finds his footsteps taking the familiar route to the brunet’s classroom. Gulping, he dares to sneak a peek through the windows, and the realisation that Francis isn't there yet _again_ is like a direct shot through his heart.

_Why? He'd always wait for me before._ Taro chokes back an uncontrollable sob, hiding his tears behind his hands as he wipes at his eyes furiously.

_I'll get to the bottom of this, even if it kills me._

Taro really, really doesn't want to lose his friend.


	3. In Which Francis Gushes a Lot

That night, clad in his favourite green pyjamas and with cup of coffee in hand, Francis receives some notifications from his messenger. Curious, but with a certain feeling of dread in him, Francis checks to see who it is. His hand goes numb and he almost spills his precious beverage on his device.

**Takkun:** Frakkun, you haven't talked in the group chat lately.  
**Takkun:** Heck, you haven't talked to me much either.  
**Takkun:** Is everything alright? I need to know.

Francis hugs his phone close to his chest, blushing and chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. _Crap, I've really let it go on for too long now._

The brunet debates opening the text, and he's just about to when at the last minute he chickens out and flings his phone far away from him onto the bed. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down - but who's he trying to fool, he's _nowhere_ near calm, he's the furthest thing from calm, he has _negative_ calm -

Francis’s phone vibrates again, and hesitantly, he crawls over to it, scanning the new text warily.

**Takkun:** Francis, please. I'm concerned about you.

Okay, that solidifies it in stone: Francis Moreau is an absolute moron who lets his best friend worry his butt off about him. A dark vortex of guilt swirls inside his chest, and he knows he has to reply; it's not just about him anymore. Taro shouldn't have to suffer just because of his conflicted emotions, whatever they are.

The anxious feeling tugs at his heart again, and Francis groans out loud, burying his face in his silky blue pillow. His brown locks scatter around him, blanketing his face. _Maybe… maybe in five minutes._ His head’s spinning and he feels like he's about to lose it completely. “Taro…” he mutters, feeling way too hot all over. _Why am I like this?_

Still, Francis really is way too happy at the simple fact that Taro even bothers with him. _You're making him split hairs over nothing, of course that's why!_ Francis scolds himself. _It's not because he loves you!_ Francis lets out a soft wail of frustration, sending the blankets towards the ceiling as he kicks his legs agitatedly. _I want him to, though! I want him,_ Francis thinks childishly. 

Right. Playtime’s over. It's been more than five minutes now. Francis grits his teeth in determination as he opens the messenger. Then he pauses as he realises he has no idea what to type, but he has to type _something_ now that Taro’s online and can definitely see that he's checked his phone.

_I'm fine. I've just been watching a lot of anime recently._ Francis deletes it because he doesn't want Taro to think he's a total nerd - even though that's pretty much exactly what he already is and god when the hell did he care so much about how he looked to others? ...and also that excuse sounds a little too implausible even for him.

_Hahaha lololol you're worrying too much it's okay let's hang out I really lov_ No, no, he's _not_ going there. It looks disturbingly like he's not at all concerned about Taro’s feelings. No way, Taro’s the most important person to Francis in his opinion. Ever! Besides, that's creepy. It's not even their first date yet! It's not even their zeroth date yet!!

_Can we go out?_ is so lame. Text confessions are so insincere. Francis doesn't think Taro deserves insincere. Not when he's so kind, so understanding. It doesn't even look like he paid attention to what Taro’s asking him. Totally inappropriate.

Francis is so preoccupied with trying to still seem cool even in this terrible situation that when Taro’s status switches to ‘...typing’ he almost jumps right out of his skin.

**Takkun:** I can see you using backspace. Is it easier if we talk in person?

Taro hasn't texted this formally in a while. Francis feels like he's caused something irreversible to happen between them, the catalyst of even worse things to come. Desperately, he hopes he can fix it. He'll _beg_ Taro to take him back if he needs to. 

...also, he really needs to stop leaving him hanging if Francis wants to save whatever shattered relationship they have left.

**Falala:** I'm sorry  
**Falala:** I'm so sorry  
**Falala:** can I come over tomorrow

Francis gulps before hitting send on his next text.

**Falala:** I promise I'll explain everything I'm really sorry 

Francis hopes it's a promise he can keep, because currently he wants to die, shrivel up and hide forever in some random… chicken... coop. 

**Takkun:** Wait, you're not mad at me?  
**Takkun:** Sure. You know my place is always open to you ^^

Francis lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar emoticon. Okay, so he _hasn't_ irreversibly screwed up everything. That's good, that's great, that's way more than what Francis actually expected, and also probably more than he deserves.

**Falala:** Did I make you think that?  
**Falala:** omg I'm really sorry  
**Takkun:** Oh my god thank the heavens you aren't mad at me  
**Takkun:** I thought I did something...  
**Falala:** nonononono it's my problem. You've been totally great!!

_You're definitely more than great,_ Francis thinks, but already he feels like a little weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Thank goodness he's on his bed. He feels like he's about to collapse from Sudden Happiness Syndrome. Smiling madly for reasons unknown even to him, Francis all but kicks his blankets off his small bed, letting out a little squeal.

**Takkun:** Well then, I'll be waiting :)  
**Takkun:** Rest well, I'll be going now

Francis chuckles weakly in real life, his shaking fingers hastily typing out a quick goodbye. Then his face meets the pillow again as he clutches it close, letting out a long moan.

It's too late now. He's basically agreed to confessing his true feelings, and he _will_ follow it through, even if jumping off a cliff looks like the better option currently.

If honesty is the best policy, nothing too bad will happen, right?

.

Taro’s smile is reflected in the dark glass of his phone screen. “He's… he’s not mad,” he whispers to no one in particular. Taro is suddenly overcome with a hysterical urge, and soon he finds himself breaking into unconscious laughter, tears pricking at his eyes. There's a certain smugness present as well. _So I really am his favourite. That's reassuring._ Taro nods, satisfied.

_Wait, so doesn't that mean he actually does have a serious problem?_ Worry gnaws at Taro’s heart again like an insistent little mouse. _How… how severe could it be?_ Annoyed with himself, he presses his palm against his ribcage. _Stop being so unnecessary. I'm sure whatever it is, he can tell me tomorrow._

Now, he has a smile on his face that won't be erased anytime soon. Taro rummages through his bag, a fresh new conviction in his mind as the energy that hasn't been there for the past few weeks finally replenishes itself.

_Thank you for trusting me, Frakkun._


	4. In Which Francis Gets Counselling

Francis stands in front of the full-length mirror in his room, feeling unsure of his fashion choices for quite possibly the first time in his life. It's around 7am and Francis isn't usually one to neglect his beauty sleep, but he… he wants to look good. For... Taro-kun. _He probably won't notice,_ Francis thinks, a little dejectedly. He thinks back to all the compliments he'd received from his friends and his fans. _If I always look good, how do I look extra good?_ Francis wonders, tugging on the sharp brown jacket he has on as he twirls around for the umpteenth time.

Francis’s brows furrow as he pouts at his reflection. Realistically, he knows any one of his mega-charm-filled outfits will work, but he wouldn't be Smooth Flying’s lead costume designer if he settled for simply _alright_. 

Francis can't look like he's dressed to perform, though. That'd be obviously trying too hard. He needs to make it more subtle, that's right. Or maybe he simply needs to stop thinking so hard about this, that's even righter.

Francis wonders if anyone would bother to calm him down. He feels like he needs someone else for support right now. He hesitates before unlocking his phone and dialing Aquilo’s number.

The blond picks up on the first ring, as always. “Francis?” How does he even sound alert at this time of day? “Hey man, haven't heard from you in a while. What's up? Everything alright?” _Even Akkun noticed?_

Francis can't quite remember what he was thinking right now. “Hey, Aquilo,” he tries, because saying hi is always a good start. Now his mind is blank. What the hell can he even say without sounding like a total loser?

...then again, Francis supposes that's what he already is. There's no going back now.

“Please help me, Akkun,” he begs. “I've got to go say sorry to Taro-kun after everything and… and…” His stomach does a couple of flips. “I don't know. I'm stressing out way too much over it.”

“Over what?” Aquilo sounds rather concerned.

“I… I don't know. It's stupid.”

“I didn't know you were trying to impersonate me, Francis,” is the dry reply. “Come on, I don't want you to suffer through what I have.”

Francis cups his hand over his mouth, heart hammering insistently. He feels nauseous, and his legs buckle a little. “I think I like him,” he says quietly.

Aquilo doesn't even miss a beat. “Yeah, I know, but what are you worried about so I can try to ease it?”

Francis feels like he's just stepped into a bottomless pit and he's falling, falling down. “W-what?” he asks, simply disbelieving. A blush slowly creeps up his cheeks as he tries to ignore the horror pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Um, yeah?” Aquilo says dismissively, as if Francis has just said something like ‘chairs are for sitting’ to him. “You _do_ like him, right?”

“Fuucck,” Francis moans as he collapses on his bed, clutching at his phone like a lifeline. “What - why, how - how long have you known?”

“Uh, since like, a few months back? Everyone knows. Everyone except Taro.” There's nervous chuckling on Aquilo’s end. Francis’s blood turns to ice. A few months is way longer than his weird mood has been going on for! How obvious has he been acting? How long has he admired Taro like that?

“I-I...”

“Feelings are dumb, aren't they?” There's a more genuine laugh from Aquilo this time that seems to speak of his own personal experiences. “Hey, mate, you wanna chat, I'm up whenever. I won't force you, but I think there's a reason you called me, yeah?” 

“Oookaaay, hear me out.” Francis rolls over and starts unceremoniously punching his extra pillows, gulping down air. Anxiety builds in the pit of his stomach again, and he swallows to avoid the impending nausea. “Uh, I, I've been thinking way too much about Taro-kun. ...I think? You know, I bet I dont even sound normal right now!” The brunet shoots up rapidly in his bed. “Oh my god am I going crazy?”

Another laugh. “Yeah, same. Happens to all of us, man.” Francis blinks when he hears the blond’s voice sound slightly further away. “Iggy, its Francis.” Then he hears Aquilo clear his throat. “Hey, Francis, I think my brother wants to say something to you. You okay to share?”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Francis replies, even though he's not really sure how he feels about another person learning of his… strange problems.

“Honestly, I feel like Iggy’s better at giving advice. Passing it now.”

“Francis!” A higher pitched voice joins their conversation, filled with concern and some joy. “Are you feeling better?”

Francis bites his lip. _Have I really made everyone else worry too?_ He feels like he's the worst. He's been so caught up in crapping his pants over Taro, he hasn't considered the rest of his friends. Really, Francis feels so indebted to them.

“Yeah, thanks.” He sounds so tired, even to himself. He coughs and tries to inject more enthusiasm in his voice. “I'm sorry for everything, really.” He's probably failing.

“Ah, I just woke up… I'm hungry.” Some crunching follows. “Don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're talking to us again.” The redhead’s voice sounds slightly muffled.

“It's… yeah.” Francis buries his face in his pillows again. “I don't know. I… I think I'm slightly obsessed with Taro-kun.” His eyes narrow, brows furrowing. “Ugh, I don't know, thinking about him makes me act weird.”

“ _Oh_.” Iggy audibly chokes a bit. “I see it now, that explains everything! Oh my god. That makes way more sense.”

“Gah, send help. I need to tell him this cause he texted me last night and now I… I need to confess!” Francis wonders if he has a convenient white flag laying around somewhere. Maybe he should make one. “Please, I want to die!” Life infinity, Francis zero. Everything’s too overwhelming at once as he once again falls into the trap of thinking about his crush - Taro’s beautiful violet eyes and tousled black hair, his calm presence, his graceful smile...

“You just like him a lot, don't you. Easy now, it's nothing bad. Breathe. In, out, in, out,” Iggy says in his reassuring tone as always. Francis hadn't even realised he was hyperventilating, but when he follows Iggy’s steady rhythm he feels a little of the tight anxiety squeezing his entire being loosen.

“Mm, I don't know. I'm trying too hard, I think.” _He’ll totally think I'm lame._ Francis rolls over on his back to examine what he has on. Okay, maybe a full on brown leather jacket isn't the best thing for a casual meetup. And those acid-washed jeans are so tacky. Francis frowns as he unclips the glittery pin from his hair. _It's not even a date, you dummy! Stop treating it like it is!_

“You know, it's Taro, right? You two are closer to each other than I am to failing my math paper.” A deep, exaggerated sigh. “I'm sure however confused you are right now, he'll always be there for you.”

Francis giggles a bit. “I think that's what I needed to hear. I'm... I'm afraid,” he confesses.

“Rejection?”

“Ah, yeah, but not just that. I… no. No! He won't judge me, right? I really feel like I'm flashing giant neon signs at him.” He clutches at his blankets, feeling hysterical. “Especially since Akkun told me everyone knew!”

“If it makes you feel any better, everyone knew about Aquilo as well.” An indignant ‘Hey!’ echoes in the background and Francis laughs a little. “Quilly, stop hitting me, you freak! If you spill my milk I'm telling mom! Okay, okay, he's finally stopped. Yeah, so, anyway, apparently everyone knew about my feelings as well, so.”

“That… _does_ make me feel better.”

“Besides, Taro wouldn't judge you. If anything, you know the person he judges the harshest is himself. Just be yourself and do what you feel like doing. Don't think too much about what he thinks of you.”

“That’s true,” Francis concedes. “Ugh, how _do_ I stop worrying about things like that?”

“I think love just does funny things to us. I mean, I don't really think I could help you unless I were some sort of baku. If you have to confess, walk in with confidence and own it! You're Francis Moreau! Come on, you've got this. We’ll be cheering for you!”

“Thank you,” Francis says, even though his stomach is still doing flip flops of its own accord. He fists the soft, silky fabrics in his hand. “First, I gotta stop stressing about dressing, so I'll go take a shower or something. Bye, Ichi. You really did help a lot. Say bye to Akkun for me!”

“Ah, okay. You gotta tell me how it all goes over, yeah?”

“Mm!” Francis nods. “Bye-bye!” He ends the call and his smile freezes on his face, strained. Rummaging through his closet, he decides to go with a normal shirt and pants combo. Changing into his more casual outfit, he stares at himself in the mirror and nods. His shirt is pale beige, his jeans just a completely normal black hue. _Now_ this _is more socially acceptable._

Francis tries to smile in the mirror and pump his fist in the air. The gesture works somewhat. He nods to himself again, this time to reaffirm his determination. _Look, me, I have to do this! So I will!_

Francis casts one last glance at his bed and finds the discarded hairclip. He bends over to pick it up, brushing his brown bangs to the side and pinning it up neatly. He runs a hair through his wavy locks, making sure they fall neatly along his shoulders.

Francis giggles and it turns into a full-out laugh when he imagines Taro actually _accepting_ his confession. Maybe they could go on dates? Buy him presents? Watch movies together? Have… have _sex_? Francis shakes his head frantically at the last one. Nope nope nope, not poking that with a ten inch dick… _stick_.

Tugging his shirt downwards one last time, checking his reflection in the mirror, Francis figures he's finally good to go. Well, physically, at least.

If only he could say the same about his tangled mess of emotions.


	5. In Which Francis has Poor Self-control

Okay, nevermind, everything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong.

Francis gulps in nervous anticipation, pulling at his shirt again, mind racing with all the possible worst case scenarios that just yesterday he would never ever think about. Though, now that he's here, standing awkwardly in front of the front entrance to Taro’s flat, he finds himself sweating buckets once again.

_Oh my god, oh my god, why did I agree to this? Why did I -_

“Frakkun!” A cheerful voice calls out, and Francis staggers back in a very unmanly fashion when Taro excitedly slams his door open. “Oh, hi, you actually came!” Taro exclaims, excitement alight in his violet eyes, and then the smile falls off his face. “Uh, no, by that I didn't mean I actually _thought_ you'd stand me up, n-no!” He shuffles his legs awkwardly.

Francis sighs. “No, it's fine, I know how I've been strange. How did you even know I was here?”

Taro shrugs. “You always drag your feet in a certain way. I could hear your shuffling.” Curious, he tilts his head. “Why didn't you just knock?”

“Oh, I… must have thought I did, but then... I forgot.” Francis wants to smack himself in the head. _Why do I keep saying things so dumb?_

Taro doesn't seem to notice his discomfort. “Ah, well, you must really be feeling better then,” he jokes. He gestures inside, and that's when Francis looks down and flushes because he's still standing around outside like a total stranger, which is totally not cool and not at all what one should do around besties. “Want some tea?” Taro offers as Francis drops his boots on the shoe rack.

“Oh. N-no, thank you.”

Taro regards him for a long moment, and Francis is _sure_ his heart has stopped supplying whatever essential life-stuff that's essential, because he feels like he's having a stroke and he can hardly breathe. “You're awfully polite today,” Taro concludes as he looks away, unsure.

Francis plummets down into some random hole in the earth.

“Y-you know, if I actually did anything to make you upset -”

“No, that's not it!” Francis insists, grabbing him by the shoulders - only that's a huge mistake because he's so _close_ to Taro now, face to face like this. He can see every strand of black hair, that cute, little, round nose, and red lips parted in surprise and confusion and _Hey wait what am I doing?_ He hurriedly lets go of Taro, but he can't help the way he lingers. Taro smells like lavender, he always does, and he's _so good_...

Francis yelps as he feels lithe arms encircle him. “Hey, Francis, you know whatever it is I'll support you, right?” 

The black-haired boy sounds so concerned, so reassuring, that it's as if a dam breaks in Francis and he's blurting out “I like you!” before he can take it back.

_Ah, wait, wait, no no no fuck._ Francis’s green eyes go wide with alarm at the same time Taro’s widen with shock. He really wants to take it back, laugh it off and say something, but his mouth has gone dry and he's definitely going to die of embarrassment in 3… 2… 1...

“I… uh. Um,” Taro mutters, pressing his hands against his Temples and blushing slightly. “Give me a few minutes to… to process that…”

Francis breathes through his nose, forces his lungs to take in more oxygen. He needs it desperately. He feels like his legs have turned to jelly and it's about o give out. He can't believe he just did that. Covering his mouth to muffle his terrified squeak, he dashes off a short distance to Taro’s living room.

Everything that can go wrong is about to go wrong.

Francis is going crazy, he can feel it. He buries his head into his hands. He feels so wrong and he's about to cry. There's dread and dizziness and hope all mingling together into a complete mess that is currently his brain. His life is over, that's what it is. Completely over. He’ll have to escape to some tropical island and change his name to something totally insane. Francis shuts his eyes tight, praying to whatever god is out that that Taro will at least stay friends with him.

The brunet startles when he feels a sudden weight crash onto the sofa that he’s… lying on, outstretched on his stomach. Francis scrambles to sit upright and smile at Taro in an effort to seem totally not out of his mind.

There isn't outright hate or disgust on Taro’s expression like he feared, so that's something comforting at list. But the way that the black-haired boy is chewing on his lip, looking at him in confusion, leaves little room for anything but apprehension in Francis’s mind.

“If you like me so much, why are you avoiding me?” Taro asks, frowning slightly. Francis knows it's not because he hates him, but he can't help the way he crawls backwards at the sight. Is he avoiding the topic? Is he trying to let Francis down?

“I… uh… I…” Francis averts his gaze, blush deepening. “No, I… uh… I don't know. I really… like you?” Francis wants to hurl himself out the window.

“I get that.” Taro chuckles, and the familiar sound is enough to unknot Francis’s upset stomach… a little. “But why?”

Francis stares at him incredulously. “Have you really not had a crush in your life?”

“I mean, no, but... you like me? Of all people?” Taro shrugs apologetically. “I'm kind of at a loss here.” He shrugs. “Besides, you knew.”

“I… um… oh. O-okay. Right.” Francis stares at the hands he has folded neatly in his lap, trying to push away the flames of jealousy he can feel rising up. He wants someone to come and murder him right now. Slowly, painfully, he doesn't care. Anything’s better than the red-hot embarrassment that creeps up his neck. This is so _awkward_. He needs an adult, and he needs one now. “I… I couldn't face you,“ Francis admits.

Taro hums and reaches forward to touch his shoulder, and it takes all of Francis’s willpower to not back away this time. “I've never really thought about you that way, but we can try? If you want.”

“You know, you don't need to pity me, Taro. I know you said you weren't interested for the time being.” Francis sighs and stares at his feet, slouching even lower in the sofa.

“I'm not. Hey, hey, look at me, Frakkun.” Taro snaps his fingers in front of his face, and Francis subconsciously snaps up to look at him. Taro is smiling.

“Hey, come here,” Taro whispers, and the brunet finds himself being pulled into a hug (to which he is still too dazed to respond). “I'm not pitying you, alright? I feel like... well. I'm seventeen now. If anytime's old enough to start, it's now, and... I guess we could give it a try. It'll be fine. If I'm not feeling it, I'll tell you, and then we stop, okay?” Taro hugs him tighter, as if trying to soothe his anxiety. 

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU._ Francis swears he perks up way too much at that, oh so eager that he doesn't hear what Taro says next and he asks, “Huh?”

Taro laughs, releasing him from his threshold. “I mean, we've known each other for four years now, so it's a little new to me. Give me some time.” He pauses and Francis can detect the obvious uncertainty in his gaze, but that doesn't stop his stomach from lurching as Taro leans forward to run his fingers through Francis’s hair. Francis leans into the touch, trembling from absolute bliss. “I don't think I'd mind dating you…? I mean, I'd… I… okay, are you up for this?”

Francis realises he hasn't said a single word throughout and scrambles to alleviate that problem. “Yes,” he blurts out, clipped. “I… uh… I just… if I do anything too weird tellmeokay?”

“You won't do anything, I'm sure. I can trust you.” Taro looks at him with such warmth that Francis can spontaneously feel himself melting into a puddle. 

“R-right,” he stammers, fiddling with his fingers and flushing deeply. “I um… I'm really happy you gave this. A! A chance!” Francis squeaks. _Oh my god I'm making a fool of myself help me HELP._

“No problem,” Taro replies sincerely, leaning back against the couch. “I don't mean to sound like I'm chasing you away, but are you planning on staying here?”

“I think I've embarrassed myself enough today.” Francis chuckles weakly. He stands up, swaying a little in his spot.

“I see.” Taro stands up and allows Francis to lean on him. Francis feels a little awkward like this, as though he's broken an ankle, but he isn't complaining. Feeling Taro’s warmth against his clothed skin is enough to send a tingle up his spine.

Taro sees him off at the door. “Bye, Francis,” he says, smiling at him. It's bright and warm like a sunny day. “You know, you were brave.” And with a wink, Taro closes the door.

Francis has to lean against the wall for support.

.

Taro feels his smile waver when he locks the door. Turning around and sighing, he slumps down, his legs giving out until he's sitting against the door.

_I have no experience with dating, let alone boys._ Taro frowns and clenches his fist in determination. There can only be one solution.

“Akkun save me!” Taro screams into the receiver.

“I guess he told you?” The blond doesn't even sound surprised, or shocked, or angry that Taro has just basically rang him up to yell about his love life. He probably should apologise later, but for now he should be allowed to be hysterical, goddamn it!

“Yes, he...! Wait… you knew?” Realisation dawns upon him and Taro pales.

“I'm getting serious deja vu here. Anyway, everyone except you knew, so it's fine. Happens to the best of us.” There is a hint of amusement in Aquilo’s bored tone.

“Oh. Okay, well since you already know that's half my duty done. So…” Taro briefly clasps his hands together, though he know Aquilo cant see it. “I have a favour to ask, Aquilo.”

A pause. “Sure, I guess,” is the wary reply.

“Can I borrow your yaoi dou -”

“I DO NOT own yaoi!!”

“Aw, come on, man, or I’ll go ask Iggy -”

“Fuck off!” Aquilo screeches, and Taro just laughs at him. “Don't you fucking have some? You introduced them to me… ah.” Taro smirks. He can just picture the wide-eyed look of horror on Aquilo’s face.

“I just told you what the term meant, Aquilo, you picked it up yourself,” Taro says, unable to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. “So I don't actually have any yaoi, but if you'd be so kind -”

“It is NOT yaoi! It's shonen-ai! That's completely fucking different!” Aquilo rants.

Taro rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, give me some of your gay shit, okay?”

“...I'll come over now.” A defeated sigh.

Taro grins mischievously. “Good boy.”


	6. How to Apply Fiction to Reality (Or Not)

“Okay, so, Taro, there's this damn thing called reading manga online,” Aquilo growls.

“Oh, is there?” Taro’s smile widens. “You know I'm terrible at internetisms, Akkun.”

There's silence while the blond glares at him suspiciously. “...you just wanted to know what kind of stuff I read, right?”

Taro cheekily winks at him. “Well then, why did you come here?”

The knuckles of the blond grip the door’s handle tighter. “Just take these!” Aquilo barks, flinging the large paper bag into Taro’s hands. He slams the door shut, a loud sound that echoes throughout the empty house.

Taro rolls his eyes. That boy really did love to make a dramatic entrance. He'd text him later to tease him, but for now Taro has a massive stash to look through. He feels smugness well up in his chest. Good ol’ Aquilo. He could always count on him to be a massive romantic sap.

Taro jumps into his bed, stomach down as he rifles through the printed pages. His face burns red as he reads through some of them. Taro blushes and puts the manga down, feeling embarrassment (and a strange exhilaration) well up. Ah well. He's seventeen, close to eighteen. Maybe he can actually think about dating now!

_Oh my god. Do I actually have to do all of that?_

He rifles through the large stash, his face getting redder and redder until he can't take it anymore and throws himself into the sheets. He repeats this cycle of sitting up and reading a few panels before burying his head under the pillow. When he finally stops feeling all spineless and blushy and stuff, Taro picks up his phone and bluntly asks, “Aquilo? Do I seem like a top or a bottom to you?” 

“How the fuck would I know?” Aquilo snaps. “Stop interrupting my studies for this bullshit!”

“Don't get all testy with me! I know you know your stuff!”

“Real life people are different, okay? I'd say you're both, if anything.” A pause. “Yeah, so, I actually don't think you should take tips from stuff like this. Or the only thing you'll get is a restraining order.”

“How thoughtful of you, Akkun,” Taro teases, before sighing and resting his head on his pillow. “Don't worry. I'm not that dumb.”

“Maybe being with Cherry has lowered my expectations. Anyway, where are you at?”

Taro resists the urge to tease Aquilo further - he does need his help after all - and just says, “I… uh… the black-haired one is stalking the blue-haired one.”

“Yeah, don't do that.”

“Geez, I know!” Taro huffs. “Yeah, okay so now he's being cornered and _kabedonned_.”

He can hear Aquilo actually laughing for one whole minute, before he finally breaks off into giggles interspersed with gasps. “Oh my god. Le Biciscle would probably love that.”

“Is this not one of those things I shouldn't copy?” Taro quirks his eyebrow at no one in particular. The gesture is lost on the hysterical Aquilo.

“Use your own brain! All I'm saying is Francis likes anime a lot, doesn't he? Maybe he'll think it's really… really romantic!” More choked laughter. “Oh… oh my _god_.”

Taro pouts. “Is it really that funny?” He wishes he could see the blond’s face right now, actually. He can just imagine the big guy wheezing and flopping around like a fish.

“YES. I'm just sitting here picturing it and FUCK -” Aquilo dissolves into a pile of giggles. “I'll… I'll call you back,” he gasps out. And then Taro finds himself listening to a dial tone.

“Fine then, be that way!” Taro whines childishly. With renewed determination, he flips to a new chapter and is about to resume his reading when his phone rings again. Sighing, he picks it up and asks, “Akkun?”

“...no, but this _is_ about him. Why is he rolling around on the bed?”

“Iggy! Iggy, oh my gosh.” Quickly, a thought runs through Taro’s mind: Iggy is dating both Zephyr and Basil. Surely he'd have some experiences. “Okay, I know this sounds weird, but tell me quick! What's the difference between getting a boyfriend and a girlfriend?”

“Oh… I?” Iggy sounds surprised. “I… uh… wait, I need to think, give me a few minutes.”

Taro nods and then gives a slight mumble when he realises Iggy can't see it. He blushes as he flips through the pages, looking over how the taller boy has swept the other into his arms. He wonders how Francis would feel pressed up against him like that. What'd it be like to caress his hair, maybe to twine their fingers together, maybe to lean forward and kiss him. Taro asks himself if he'd like that. 

His thoughts reply him with the images and the scents of summer, the ocean waves lapping at their feet -

“Okay,” Iggy says, startling Taro out of his mindless daydreams. “I, well … really, I think it's down to their personalities. I mean, I do treat Basil and Zephyr differently, but it's more because he's way more skittish and she's definitely smarter. You should ask Francis what he wants. Just go with what he tells you to do.”

Taro allows himself to digest this new information. “I… see.” He imagines himself walking down the streets, hand-in-hand with Francis.

“Now for real, why is Aquilo so high?” There's nothing but fondness in the redhead’s voice.

“I don't know, I told him about kabedon - the romantic art of wall slams - and now he's imagining me doing it to Francis and laughing.”

“Oh.” Taro rolls his eyes when he can detect the telltale sounds of Iggy choking on laughter, straining to keep his voice in check. “No offense but… it's probably your height.”

“I knew it!” Taro protests. “Stop that!”

“Oh my god - it's, it's like a _chihuahua_ trying to dominate a French poodle -”

“What?? I am _not_ that short, shut up!”

More laughter. “Bye, _Taco_ ~” And a click as Taro shuts the annoying twins out.

Taro sighs as his teasing mask falls off and is left hanging haphazardly on the metaphorical wall. He doesn't need _him_ invading his thoughts, not now. Forcing the images away, Taro blinks.

_His personality, huh?_

Taro figures Francis would probably like shopping and nice restaurants, stuff like that. He's always treated Taro before, though, so he feels kind of bad. Francis is sweet. Maybe he could make him some dessert, like chocolates.

Yet, the smell of chlorine seems to linger.

Taro pushes his other thoughts away stubbornly. _Those doughnuts..._ For now, though, as Taro flips to the past page of the work, he fishes in the bag for another one.

...he’ll start on work later.


	7. It's A Date?

_In the end, he still didn't really notice my outfit._

Francis smiles as he looks at the hairpin in his hand. Today, he's clad in blue cotton pyjamas as he rests on his bed. He's taken the pin out of his hair, flipping it back and forth. Francis feels strangely hysterical, and he lets out a laugh. _Come on, there's other things to celebrate. You confessed to Taro-kun and you didn't die._

Francis’s breath hitches in his throat. _I confessed to him! I confessed to him!_ He can't help squealing at that, burying his face deeper into his sheets, squirming in his excitement. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god I'm not dead! I'm not dead!!_

Francis bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, revelling in the excitement and sheer happiness coursing through his veins. He wonders what Taro would do now that they're together. Really together!

_Oh my god, stop that._ Francis groans. _Taro-kun agreed on LIKE, one date. Stop treating it like it's true love forever!_ Still, a tingle of excitement shoots up his spine. Francis all but screams in excitement, muffling his excitement with the sheets stuffed into his mouth. He flicks a wayward strand of hair out of his eyes.

_Oh my god oh my god. I wonder how he'll take me out._ Francis can't stop the wide grin spreading across his features. _Oh my god oh my god. This is great. This is fantastic. He didn't laugh at me. Why was I so scared?_

Francis sighs, rolling over onto his back. Francis is completely aware of how stupid he probably looks, with his big, goofy smile, but he's too elated to care. _Crap, I'm completely head over heels. I'm getting all stupid._ Francis doesn't care. Taro is fucking _perfect_ and everything has been completely fucking _worth it._

_I'm so happy. I'm really way too happy._ Francis shuts his eyes, laughing and hugging his pillow to his chest. He then promptly rolls off his bed when his phone chimes.

Scrambling back to his desk and rubbing his back, Francis blinks in shock as he checks his phone. And then his heart pounds faster as he realises who it is.

**Takkun:** Frakkun uh  
**Takkun:** have anything in mind??  
**Takkun:** for a place for a date? I mean ? Or activities?  
**Takkun:** I'm sorry I don't know much about this sort of thing!!

Dimly, Francis digs around in his mind a bit. If potential boyfriends asks you about how to ask you out, it was polite, right? Then he decides to screw dating advice and just be incredibly pleased Taro cares.

He wonders if he should type a bunch of exclamation marks or that'd be too cringeworthy. Even now, Francis wants to give the other boy a good impression. He can't quite figure out why, but Francis stubbornly shakes his head and decides to return to going with his gut feeling.

...his gut feeling is telling him to play it cool.

**Falala:** Wanna watch a movie? Eat something?

Francis’s head slams against the desk multiple times. He needs to take some lessons in unlocking coolness potential.

**Takkun:** Movies I can do. Anything in mind?

Francis’s mind goes blank and he does a quick Google search, screenshotting the results and sending them to Taro.

**Falala:** See anything you like?  
**Takkun:** What about that cool looking explosion one?  
**Falala:** Taro kun I didn't think you'd be into that lol  
**Takkun:** Shhh shhh don't judge me okay :(

Francis laughs, and suddenly the reminder hits him like a brick - Taro still is the same friend he's always known, no matter what. Sure, his friend that he's now in love with and is hoping to get into the pants of, but he hasn't changed. He's still the Taro he knows and… and loves, after all.

**Falala:** So it's settled for tomorrow?  
**Takkun:** Sure. See you :)

Francis hesitates before typing in his next sentence, though his cheeks are hot and his heart is racing all the same.

**Falala:** Wait you don't need to think more about all of this or anything? Or anything??  
**Takkun:** Oh?  
**Takkun:** If it doesn't work out, I'll let you know, alright?  
**Takkun:** wait that isn't the right thing I mean  
**Takkun:** I uhhh do? Want to do this? I want to try.

Francis nearly drops his phone then, blushing and all but vibrating in his seat. _Oh my god oh my goddd he does like me like that! He does!_

**Takkun:** Francis?  
**Falala:** Thank you nyaaaaaaaaaa ^^^^ :DDDDD  
**Falala:** :3333333  
**Takkun:** hahaha see you tomorrow you weeb  
**Falala:** BYE BYEEEE

_You know what?_ Francis thinks as a grin spreads across his face again. _Screw being cool._


	8. It's A Date!

Francis checks and double checks his reflection in the mirror. No more of that embarrassing tried way too hard kinda thing. He’s gonna keep it casual. Keep it cool.

_Damn it! I just told myself I was totally done being cool!_

Francis looks at himself in the mirror a second longer and bursts into laughter. 

_Today is going to be a great day._

Francis grabs his striped gray cotton sweater, all smiles as he dashes outside his home. Today’s the day he’s agreed to meet Taro and all, and he can barely wait. It’s strange to be so excited over this small little prospect - it's not as if he hasn't ever watched a movie with Taro alone before.

But, well, at that point, he hadn't yet noticed how cute Taro looked in some of his own clothes.

 _It’s a real shame. He could totally be an actual model._ Francis steps into the lift, bouncing on his heels in excitement. _I wish he could have actual nice clothes. He’d suit them so well…_

Everything passes by in a breeze, because for the first time in weeks, everything is right and the world is beautiful and he’s going on a date with his favourite Takkun. He’s so happy, he’s so happy, he could just vibrate in place and grab some randos off the street, probably start singing too like he’s in a musical. No. Back up, that would be rude, and rude wasn't good at all.

Still, though, the brunet can't really stop himself from smiling as he strolls along the busy streets, cars whizzing by. If he knows his best friend, Taro’s probably already there. He loves being early. Francis hasn't really thought all that much about it before, but now he finds himself wanting to match Taro’s pace. He wants to make a good impression, all of a sudden.

_Maybe this is what mom meant by love changing someone._

Humming his favourite tune, Francis crosses the street, where the electronic lights are pretty much lighting up the whole sky. He checks his phone again. Correct. This is where Taro asked to meet.

Francis scans the crowd, in search of his target. Finally, he spots Taro, wearing a plain white shirt and dark shorts. Laughing, Francis holds his breath and creeps up on the other boy, who remains oblivious to his presence until he jumps up and pokes Taro in the back. Taro jumps, whirling around, lavender eyes blinking in astonishment.

“Oh, you.” Taro laughs, and Francis feels like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. “Four years! I don't know how you keep managing to surprise me.”

Francis has to momentarily steady himself, his hands covering his mouth and basically in awe at how cute Takkun is all over again. He should stop staring, but he reasons that there are worse hobbies to have than staring at such a beautiful specimen.

 _You’re cute,_ he wants to say, but this time he has enough grace to hold himself back from making yet more embarrassing pitfalls. Instead, he nods and asks, “Do you have the tickets?”

“Yep.” Taro grins as he displays them as if he were an expert gambler holding his cards. “It doesn't start for a while, though. What would you like to do?”

“Buy popcorn, of course!”

“You always buy the popcorn,” Taro chides teasingly. “Get something healthier for a change.”

“Sure, like the hotdogs? They’re totally healthy, right?”

“Say another word and I’ll ground you, young man.”

“Alright, alright.” Francis raises his hands as if in surrender. “Come on, let me buy you a treat? You like the salty popcorn, right?”

“I… well…” Taro stammers even as Francis pulls him into the line for the snacks booth. “Well, but you know you don't have to, right?”

“Aw, this _is_ a date, Takkun.” Francis has to stop himself from squeeing. _A date! A real date!_ “Come on, at least let me treat you once.”

“Right,” Taro says, his grin showing teeth. “A… date. Yep!”

Francis smiles back. “I’ll cover it this time, okay? No need to worry.”

If there's anything this entire conversation has taught him, it's that nothing really has changed between them. They’re still the best of friends, and well, Francis hopes Taro would agree to let them take this further. He feels really, really comfortable with him, the way he has with no one else. Taro’s smart, he’s sweet and kind, he’s oh so patient and stuff.

Francis almost zones out, but he manages to pull himself together for a few minutes to buy himself and Taro two boxes of popcorn. After he pays, Taro smiles apologetically at him. “I’m sorry, I need to go to the bathroom,” he explains. “Would you mind holding it for me?”

Yep! This was definitely the chance to prove himself, right? If he wanted to be Takkun’s actual boyfriend, he needed to prove himself. Therefore it’s with great enthusiasm that he nods and says, “Sure thing! No problem!”

“Thank you.” Taro leaves quickly, hoisting his little sling bag higher over his shoulders as he goes. Francis moves to a corner of the cinema, and patiently waits for the black-haired boy to return.

.

_Am I leading him on?_

Taro sighs as he checks his face out in the mirror. His hair is slightly dampened by droplets of water that he had splashed his face with. Taro finds himself grappling with the paper towel dispenser, trying and failing to operate it with the hand sensor before giving up and ripping one right out of its container.

It’s rough and probably not meant for the face at all, but Taro can't really care about that right now. 

_Francis… he seems so… happy._ Taro crushes the moist paper towel and rolls it into a ball. _I know this is a date and all, but…_ Taro tosses the rubbish into the trash.

_But I still can't forget about him._


End file.
